


I need you now more than ever

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Like I always say, I suck at summaries, but that's basically what I wanted to have happened during 2x22 (maybe a little less sad, but I was sad and ended up making Kara deal with it for me)





	I need you now more than ever

Supergirl was flying around, not really paying attention to where she was going. She had tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them escape.   
She wasn’t sure for how long she had been flying, but when she started paying attention to her surroundings, she realized she was at L-Corp. At Lena’s balcony to be exact. Before she could stop herself, she was knocking on the door and walking in. 

“Supergirl, how’s everything out there? I saw that my device worked.” Lena looked up from her computer and smiled at Kara. 

“It did. It worked perfectly. The DEO is checking all the streets and making some calls to get everything we broke during the fight fixed, but it’s over now. They’re gone, all of them.” She said while standing in front of Lena’s desk, face blank, voice empty but the tears were still there, fighting to come out. 

“Good, that’s good. Is everything ok? Do you need anything?” Lena lifted one eyebrow at Kara.

“What?” She shakes her head to try and get her thoughts under control and focus on Lena. 

“You just came in without saying anything, you’re standing there, barely blinking while starting at nothing. Did something happen? Do you need something from me?” Lena was speaking softly, she didn’t want to push Kara but she was very curious to what was going on. 

“Mon-el died.” Kara said, her voice was now full of emotions, but Lena couldn’t pick up what it was exactly. 

“Oh, that’s… I’m sorry. Does Kara know already? Did someone went to tell her?” She tried to be sensitive towards Supergirl but she was also worried about her other friend now. 

“Oh yeah, she knows. No, nobody told her.” Kara was smiling now, almost laughing, but Lena could tell that she was doing that in order to hide something, a emotion she didn’t want to deal with maybe. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Supergirl, what’s going on?” She decided to push just a little, just enough so she would be able to understand what’s happening and maybe help her friend. 

“Lena I’m… I shouldn’t be here, I’m sorry for bothering you, you must be buried in work. I need to go.” Kara started walking towards the door but Lena stopped her, holding her arms. 

“Wait, tell me what happened. You can talk to me, it’s ok.”

“No I can’t. Just Kara can talk, open up and be vulnerable around you. I’m Supergirl right now so I need to be a hero.” Kara raised her voice a little but Lena could tell it was pure frustration, not anger so she decided to keep pushing. 

“Wait, wait, slow down a little. What did you mean by all that?”

“Lena, I… me and Kara we… Rao. Alright, Lena, I’m Kara Danvers. Well, Kara Zor-el, that’s my real name. But here on earth, because the Danvers adopted me, I’m know as Kara Danvers.” Lena fell back on her chair, eyes looking around as if trying to find the hidden cameras because this had to be a joke. This had to be a stupid prank, right? She didn’t know what to do or what to say right now.   
Kara on the other hand had stopped fighting and the tears were flowing freely now. Not even a minute later she started sobbing loudly and that’s when Lena snapped back to reality. “Alright, we can deal with this tomorrow, tell me what’s going on with you right now.” She got up and walked towards the trembling hero. “Superg… Kara, let’s go sit down for a minute, ok? Come on.” She got her arms around Kara’s body and led her to the couch. They sat down and Lena started to caress Kara’s back. “Take your time, just try to breath. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”   
Almost 15 minutes later, Kara’s sobs started to slow down, she was breathing more deeply and more calmly but Lena could tell it wasn’t going to last very long. “Mon-el is dead. He’s dead because of me. I pressed the button, I did this to him, I killed him.” Kara started to sob again. Her body shaking so badly she almost fell off the couch, but Lena held her. Lena sat there without saying a word, she just let Kara get all the pain out. “I was taking him to the pod. I was going to send him away to save him, just like my mother did to me all those years ago. But, he didn’t make it. He didn’t make it because I wasn’t fast enough. I pressed the button to save the city, I pressed the button to save my family and my friends, but I wasn’t fast enough to save him. There’s always going to be someone left behind, I will never be able to save everyone, I learned that the hard way. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. How am I supposed to keep going, to get up every morning after what I did?” She looked up at Lena with red pleading eyes, searching for an answer, begging for one. 

“Tell me what you need right now?” Lena asked in a low voice. 

“I need someone to tell me what to do. I need someone to help me fix this because I don’t know if I can go on knowing what I did.” Lena guided Kara’s head to her shoulder and held her while she spoke. 

“Alright, I will tell you what to do. You can start by telling yourself that, this is not your fault. If you need to blame someone, blame me, I’m the one who designed the portal that they used to get in here in the first place. This wouldn’t be happening if I hadn’t helped Rhea. And I’m also the one that designed the device that you used to kill them. Well, technically it was my brother, but he did it to kill superman, I modified it to kill the Daxamites. I know you’re the one who pressed the button, but I’m the one that couldn’t come up with a better solution faster and I’m sorry about that. Unfortunately, no one can help you “fix” this, he’s gone, no one can change that. I think you should take a few days off, let the DEO take care of things for you. I know that if there’s a big alien attack you’ll have to go, but the DEO can handle everything else. You can also take this few days off from CatCo, your desk will be there when you’re ready to come back. You can call me whenever you need and I will come over to your place to stay with you, I promise.” 

“I won’t blame you.” Kara lifted her head and dried her tears. “You did opened the portal, but there was no way of knowing that Rhea was lying and manipulating you. You’re too good for this world Lena, you’ll always try to help everyone else, never blame yourself for that. I’m sorry for dumping all this on you, I went to my sister but she asked me to wait a few hours, she’s busy making calls and helping some of the citizens the were hurt or lost their house during the fight.”

“You can stay here until she’s free if you want. I can get you something to eat and you can just sit here while waiting.”

“I'm not hungry right now, but thank you. I think I’m going home, I need to take a shower, I will send her a message and then I’ll go to bed and try to sleep until she arrives.”

“Want me to go with you? I can stay there until she arrives so you won’t feel lonely.”

“No, it’s ok, thank you. I appreciate that you care about me, but you have enough on your plate right now. Alex will come over tomorrow with the papers for you to sign.” She paused for a second and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you this…” she pointed to the S on her chest. “A long time ago, but I was scared. Like I said, only Kara got to be vulnerable around you. Only Kara could call you at night after a bad day and Kara was the one you called after a bad day. I thought that, if I told you, the knowledge that I’m a hero would make you see me like everyone else does, and I would lose my friend. I can’t just sit and cry with everyone else, I’m Supergirl and Supergirl has no reason to cry or be scared. I hope you can understand that this is the only reason why I didn’t told you before. I trust you with my life, but I was scared of losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I’m a little confused right now, I will need a little time to get used to this, but I’m your friend and I will always stand besides you, protect you when you need, no matter what. I will be here every step of the way, you can call me whenever you want and I will drop everything to go help you, I promise.”

“Thank you. I’m really sorry for lying, I promise to never lie to you again.”

“Thank you. I have a lot to do today so I will see you tomorrow, unless you need me at some point today, you can call me if you do, but otherwise, I will go over to your place in the morning if that’s ok with you.”

“Sure. My sister will probably stay with me tonight, but she leaves for work early in the morning.” She sighed and finally got up from the couch, cleaning her face as best as she could and straightening her hair. “I have to go now, thank you again. Don’t go home too late, you need to rest.” She smiled weakly at Lena, walked to the balcony door and flew away.   
She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on as soon as she got home. She got out of her suit, sat down holding her knees close to her chest and let the hot water fall on top of her, mixing with her tears until she didn’t even know if she was still crying. She got up almost an hour later and started to wash her hair to get rid of the smell of smoke. When she was finally done, she walked out and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her room, looking around for the shirt she threw away in a hurry this morning. She gave up after a minute and let herself fall onto the bed, falling asleep in seconds. 

Alex walked into Kara’s apartment just as it got dark outside. She tried calling her sisters name but was met with silence. She went into the kitchen to put away the food she had bought for them and moved to Kara’s bedroom where she finally found her sister. Kara was curled up in a towel, shaking like a leaf and whimpering in her sleep. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and started caressing Kara’s hair. When that didn’t work she tried to call her name and shake her shoulders. “Kara, come on, wake up. I’m here now, look at me baby girl.” Kara slowly turned around and opened her eyes to look at her sister, she pouted a little and her eyes filled up with tears. “Oh no, don’t cry. I’m here now, it’s ok.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and then helped her sit up. “Just explain to me, why were you sleeping wearing a towel?”

“I couldn’t find my shirt.” Kara spoke around the tears.

“So instead of getting another one you just went to sleep in a towel? Oh my God Kara. Get up, the bed is soaking wet now. Go change and sit in the living room, I will be there in a bit, ok?” Kara nod and got up, she got some clothes from the closet and dragged herself to the bathroom to change. After changing, she went straight to the couch and laid down, curling up so there would be enough space for Alex to sit.   
Kara was silently crying when Alex walked in 10 minutes later. She sat on the couch and opened her arms and called Kara to lay on her lap. “I changed your sheets, everything is dry now.”

“Thanks.”

“Want to tell me what happened today?”

“You know what happened.” Kara laid on her sisters shoulder. 

“Then what you need from me? I can sit here and listen to you talking about it and how you’re feeling, I can let you cry, we can go out to drink if you promise not to tell mom.” She tried to make Kara laugh but it didn’t worked. “We can watch movies while eating, or we can just go lie down and relax, what do you want?”

“I don’t know.” Sobs slowly started to take over her again. “I don’t know what I want right now. I just know that I need everything to stop for a while. I need a pause, I’ve been through so much and I can't seem to catch a break. I can’t breath anymore Alex, I can’t do anything right. I don’t, I can’t…” 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Alex moved so she could get her arms firmly around Kara and started to rock back and forth with her until she calmed down. “I’m here now, just let it all out, cry for as long as you need.” 

Kara’s voice was hoarse when she spoke again half an hour later. “I'm so tired. My head is hurting, I didn’t know that was possible while I have my powers.” 

“You’ve been crying for hours, even your body gets tired. I know it’s hard but let’s try to relax. We can do your Kryptonian prayer thing if you want, the one you said your people did after a loved one died. It might help making you feel better.”

“I don’t know, I can pray for him and everyone else that died today, but that ceremony I told you about was for when your partner died. Your husband or wife, things like this.”

“Oh well, doesn’t boyfriend counts?”

“I was going to break up with him today.” Kara spoke in a low voice. 

“What?” Alex replied in a confused voice trying to look down at her sisters face. 

“I was going to break up with him today. I’ve been thinking about it for days. He never respected me, he was always making me feel guilty for his mistakes, he lied constantly and I realized a while ago that I never loved him. I started dating him out of pity and because everyone kept telling me to give him a chance, but I never loved him. He wasn’t even a good person if we stop to think about everything he did. I still feel horrible for killing him, I feel like a murderer, but right now I feel bad and confused about my feelings.”

“Your feelings for him?”

“No I… you know I was… I was going to break up with him today and I was going to ask Lena out tomorrow.” Kara closed her eyes and slowly got up from Alex’s chest. 

“Wait, hold on, what did you just said? You were going to ask Lena out? You never told me you liked girls.”

“I didn’t know myself but when I met Lena I felt something. It took me a while to understand what it was but it was a strong feeling. A few weeks later you came out to me and then you started dating Maggie, that’s when I started to understand. I’m sorry for not telling you before, I was just waiting until I was sure of my feelings. I think I’m bi Alex, I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling but once I realized it, I couldn’t stop thinking about every experience I’ve had since I was a teenager and even a few when I was starting school here on earth.”

“Ok, thank you for telling me, I know it can be hard sometimes but I love you. Actually, now that you’ve said it, I agree with Winn and James. They’re saying that you had a major crush on Lena but I didn’t believe them because I thought you would know and would tell me if you did. Anyway, you’ll have to tell mom when you start to date Lena, she’ll will be ok with it so don’t worry. I thought she was going to be disappointed in me but she actually accepted it better than I did.”

“I know, Eliza is the best but, I don’t know if I’m going to tell Lena. I mean, I feel bad now, like this is wrong. He just died, I was the one that killed him and then I just move on 5 minutes later? I can’t do that. Besides, what will Lena think? I burst into her office crying because I killed my boyfriend and then I ask her out in the next day? I can’t do that anymore, I lost my chance.”

“Alright Kara, calm down. Take a deep breath. I’m not saying that you should talk to her tomorrow, I know it’s too soon. You need to take your time to heal from what happened today, no rush, and then you can sit and talk to her about it. You just can’t shove your feelings aside because of this, it was not your fault, you did what you had to do to save the city. No one will judge you when you’re ready to move on, it’s natural.” 

“I guess so. I never thought about what I was going to say, I just decided to do it without actually thinking about it.”

“Classic Kara.” She laughed when Kara looked at her with a offended face. “We don’t have to think about it now, you need to focus on healing, it was a hard day, very stressful, we have a lot to deal with. Once you’re actually feeling better, in a few weeks or next month you can call me and we can talk about this if you need.” She wrapped her arms around Kara again and kissed her head. “I brought food, want to eat now while we watch a movie? You can pick this time.”

“I’m not really hungry right now. Can we go to bed? If you’re hungry I can wait until you’re done.”

“No, it’s ok. You need to rest and so do I, there’s still a lot to do tomorrow. Come on, let’s get up, can I borrow one of your shirts?”

“Of course. The toothbrush you left here last time we had a sisters night is still in the bathroom.”

“Thank you, go lie down and I will be there in a minute, I will just take a quick shower and brush my teeth.” She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Kara sat on the bed, her back against the headboard hugging her knees close to her chest while waiting for Alex to come back. She laid on one side of the bed when Alex came and moved closer to her sister when she laid on her side. Alex fell asleep in a few minutes, being exhausted from everything that happened today. Kara on the other hand kept turning around, getting the blanket off her before feeling cold and getting them back. She had never felt cold before, her entire body was a mess right now. She finally fell asleep at 4 am, but the nightmares started soon after and she woke up at 6, just as Alex’s alarm went off. “Hey, you already up. Did you sleep well?”

“I barely slept, but I’m fine. I wanted to ask you, Lena said something yesterday and I wasn’t going to listen but maybe she’s right. I mean, she’s always right, but there are some things that I just can’t…”

“KARA, get to the point. I know you’re stubborn, I’ve been dealing with you since we were kids.”

“Ok, fine, sorry. She told me to take a few days off to rest, from both the DEO and CatCo. I thought I could keep working, that I needed to keep working, but I feel really tired and I probably wouldn’t do a good job anyway and as Supergirl, I can’t afford to make more mistakes so, can I take a few days off? You can call me if there’s a big attack, but can you take care of everything else?”

“Of course I can, take as much time as you need.” Alex leaned forward and kissed Kara’s head before getting up. “I’m going to make breakfast, what do you want?”

“I’m not hungry, I will make myself something later.”

“You’re still not hungry? Are you feeling ok?” she touched Kara’s forehead. 

“I'm fine, I’m just tired.”

“Alright then. There’s food in the fridge that I brought yesterday, just put it in the microwave for a few minutes when you get hungry.”

“Ok, thank you. Lena said she’s coming to check on me before going to work today.”

“Will you be ok?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Hum, ok. You can call me if you need anything. Well, I’m going to get coffee on the way to work then. Try to sleep a little. I will come back tonight.” 

“Ok. Bye.” She waved from the bed and closed her eyes as soon as she heard the front door closing.   
Not even 5 minutes later she heard a knock and got up to answer the door.   
“Lena, hey.” She invited Lena in and gave her a hug.

“Hey, I saw your sister in the elevator, she said you haven’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday and that you barely slept last night. I understand that you’re sad but you need to eat and sleep otherwise you will end up losing your powers and getting sick and I know you don’t want that. Speaking of powers, did you told Alex that you told me that you’re Supergirl?”

“No, oh Rao I forgot. I was asleep when she arrived, we talked for a bit after she woke me up and then we went to bed, she was really tired and fell asleep pretty quickly.”

“You should probably talk to her soon. Now, you need to eat something. I know you’re not sick but I didn’t know what else to bring so…” Lena reached into a bag. “Here, I brought some soup and Alex told me that there’s food on the fridge so, what do you want to eat? And I won’t take a no for an answer, you need to eat and go to sleep a little.”

“But it’s morning.” Kara pouted. 

“Did you sleep for at least 6 hours last night?”

“Well, no, I’ve been having nightmares, but it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not ok. I will sit with you until you fall asleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep, I don’t want to dream about that again.” Kara’s eyes were full of tears now.

“How about this, I will go to my office to get my computer and then I can stay here with you all day. If you wake up from a nightmare, you won’t be alone. I will stay until you fully wake up, I know your sister will come to stay with you at night and I can come back tomorrow morning and we can have a girls night, all 3 of us if you want.”

“You don’t have to do all this for me, I’ll be fine. You shouldn’t waist your Saturday staying here with me moping around all day, Alex is usually the one that deals with me when I’m like that.”

“Look, I’m not coming here to “deal” with you, and I’m certainly not wasting my weekend by staying with you. My weekends consist in drinking wine alone, watching documentaries, reading books or articles for work. If you don’t want me to come, if you prefer to stay with your sister for a while, you can tell me, I understand and I won’t be upset. I just want to help you.” She saw Kara’s eyes filling up with tears again and her lips trembling. “Oh no, don’t cry. What happened? Was it something I said?” She moved to sit closer to Kara and held her, gently rubbing her back and running her fingers through her hair. Kara’s wrapped her arms around Lena almost instantly and laid her head on her shoulder. Lena could feel that Kara was trying to speak but the sobs were too constant to let her get a proper word out. “Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to talk right now. Let it all out, I’m here with you. Want me to keep talking?” she felt Kara nod. “Ok. When this is all over, when you’re feeling better, we can go on a road trip for 2 days. I remember you saying that you used to love to do that with Alex but that you’re both too busy for it now. You can pick the music and where you want us to stop to eat.” Lena leaned back, almost laying on the couch and pulling Kara closer when she felt her breathing starting to slow down. “I will stay here with you until Alex arrives tonight, I can work with just my phone, send emails and make some calls, and you can text me tomorrow to tell me if you want me to come over or if you prefer to stay alone with your sister, and if you decide for the latter I want you to know that I will understand, I won’t be upset or sad, sometimes we just need our family. You can call me when you need and like I said, I will stop everything to come over, but don’t feel pressured.” She stopped talking and just kept caressing Kara’s hair and back while she laid on her chest. 2 minutes later she heard the soft snores and smiled a little, looking down and trying to see Kara’s sleeping features. She brushed a strand of hair away from Kara’s face and tried to get more comfortable on the couch so she could work on her phone and keep Kara comfortable at the same time.   
Kara sat up suddenly 3 hours later, she was looking around with wide eyes and both hands on her chest. “Kara, I’m still here.” Lena placed her phone on the coffee table and sat up, touching Kara’s arm softly. “It’s ok. Do you want to talk about your dream? We don’t have to, but if you want, I will hear and it might help making you feel a bit better.” Kara hesitate for a few seconds, just looking into Lena’s eyes as if trying to decide if the CEO could handle it or not. She eventually decided to share just parts of it, she needed to talk about it but she didn’t want to just dump all the mess her brain had come up with on Lena. 

“I see an explosion. It’s Krypton. I see my planet exploding and then I hear screams. It’s so loud, so overwhelming, but I’m stuck in the pod so there’s nothing I can do, I just listen to them screaming without being able to help. Some time pass and I’m here on earth, I’m happy with my friends and my new family, but it doesn’t last. First, I see his face because I’m feeling guilty and then, a fire starts to take over the city and I’m trying to get everyone out, Alex, you, even Eliza is there, everyone is, but I’m not fast enough, my powers are not enough to save everyone in the city and I’m left here, alone and listening to all those screams again, watching another planet dying and taking my other family.” Kara was crying again. Lena was caressing her back and when Kara looked up at her, she saw a few tears on Lena’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you this, it’s too much. Lena I’m…”

“No, no, it’s ok. Kara, you can talk to me about anything, you’re not going to scare me away, ok?”

“Ok. I’m sorry for crying so much today, I just, I can’t control it apparently.”

“Kara, stop apologizing. You can cry as much as you need, you had a traumatic day, God, you had a traumatic life. You watched your planet exploding when you were a child and now you’re responsible for a whole city, life is not easy for anyone but it’s extra hard for you.”

“My powers are both a blessing and a curse, it depends on the day. I’m so tired and stressed out, everyone loves it, my powers, they always say they wished they could be like me but they have no idea of how much weight I carry on my shoulders because of them. There are days where I just can’t get up in the morning. I wake up, I open my eyes and I’m so tired and sad that I can’t get up. Usually an attack somewhere forces me out of bed but, I’m just so tired. I feel like I could sleep for days and still wake up tired. Sometimes I feel my body starting to give up on me and that’s scary but I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea you were going through all this. Why didn’t you told me? I know I can’t fix everything but sometimes we need to share our pain in order to be able to keep going.”

“I didn’t want to throw all that weight on your shoulder, you already have so many problems with your family and with work, I would feel bad for adding more.”

“Kara, I’m used to have problems with my family and work. Work will always be stressful. Not just mine, working is stressful for everyone, but I love what I do. You can always come to me when you need, you also have problems but you always tell me that I can talk to you. You know, in the beginning, it was very hard to share my problems with you, to call you when I was sad and to let you help me. I know it’s weird, but you know I did had many friends before, everyone was scared of the new Luthor, scared of what she was capable of, so I always had to deal with everything alone. Once I finally allowed you to come in, I felt like a huge weight was finally out of my shoulders, like I could breathe properly again. I felt understood and loved and I want you to feel the same. What I mean is, I know it’s hard, and because of Supergirl it must be even harder for you to open up, but please, nothing has changed between us, you’re Kara Danvers and you can share your pain, your fears with me whenever you need. Besides, even superheroes are allowed to have problems and to be scared, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much for everything, Lena. You mean the world to me and I’m so thankful that I was able to help you, that’s all I wanted and I’m also thankful to call you my friend, my best friend actually. You and Alex are so good at helping me, I couldn’t ask for a better sister or a better friend.”

“Now you’re making me cry.” Lena smiled when she heard a little giggle coming from Kara. She dried her tears and got up. “Ok, it’s time to eat. Do you want my soup or do you want to see what Alex brought in yesterday?”

“Let’s eat your soup now, I can eat what Alex brought with her tonight.”

“Alright, I will put it in the microwave and we can eat while watching a movie, how does that sounds?”

“Great, you know I love movies.”

“Good. You can choose one while I get everything ready.”

15 minutes later they’re both sitting on the couch eating and watching The Wizard of Oz, mostly because it was Kara’s favorite movie but also because Lena said she had never watched it and Kara was about to ask how before she remembered who raised Lena. She obviously didn’t comment on it, she knew it made Lena sad to think about everything Lillian did, but she couldn’t help but think about everything she wanted to introduce Lena to now that Lillian was out of the way and Lena was the one that decided what she wanted and didn’t want to do.   
30 minutes later the soup was all gone and Kara was fighting to stay awake, her head falling every few minutes. Lena gently touched her arm to call her attention. “Hey, why don’t you lie down here and take a little nap? You’re tired and you said you’ve been sleeping just a few hours during the day. I promise to finish watching and I will stay here until you wake up.”

“Ok, thank you and I’m so…” She didn’t dare to finish her sentence when Lena lifted one eyebrow at her. Instead she smiled at her and laid down on the pillow on Lena’s lap and allowed herself to relax.   
When Kara woke up again, the sun was starting to set. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before looking around. “Oh hey, you’re up. I’m sorry for getting up but I had to answer a call from work and I didn’t want to wake you up, you were looking so peaceful.”

“It’s ok. I didn’t had any nightmares this time.”

“That’s awesome. When you fell asleep this morning, you’re mumbling and trembling and this time you’re pretty quiet.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I will be able to sleep at night but at least I slept a little today.”

“Yes, you slept for 3 hours this morning and 5 hours now. You should get 8 hours of sleep during the night, and at once, but this is a start.” 

“Alex must be on her way over right now so, if you want to leave, it’s fine, you must be exhausted.”

“I promise you I’d stay until your sister arrived and I intend on keeping my promise.”

“Ok then. Thank you again, Lena. You’re the best.”

“You’re welcome Kara, anytime you need, you know what to do.”

“Yeah. So, tomorrow, I think I will spend the day with Alex, just watching TV and taking naps but I will let you know when I’m feeling better and we can have a girls night, alright? We can play games, watch movies and eat pizza.”

“That sounds perfect, I can’t wait.”

“I will go back to work next week, I can’t stay away for too long.”

“Don’t worry about that, you can take your time.” 

“I know, but I love to work, I love being a reporter. Right now I need to rest, but as soon as I start to feel better I want to go back to work.”

“Alright, I will be there waiting for you when you decide to go back.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled at her. 

An hour later Alex arrived. She walked in and talked to Lena briefly before she left, waving at Kara from the door.   
“So, Lena told me you ate a little and that you slept for a good while during the day.”

“Yeah, I got upset and I started to cry, she was comforting me and I ended up falling asleep for 3 hours. I had a nightmare but she also helped me through it and then we ate soup while watching The Wizard of Oz, can you believe she had never watched it? Oh Rao. Anyway, I got tired after eating and she told me to try to sleep a bit, this time I slept for 5 hours and no nightmares.”

“Good, that’s good. Hopefully you’ll be able to sleep tonight. Want to have dinner?”

“Yeah, can we watch The Wizard of Oz again? I fell asleep halfway through it with Lena.”

“Of course, turn the TV on and I will warm up some food.”

After finishing the movie, Kara got up and went to take a shower and change while Alex washed the dishes and cleaned up the living room. Then she went to take a shower while Kara got the bedroom ready.   
Kara slept through the entire night. She woke up up at 6 screaming her sisters name. “I’m here, I’m here. You’re ok.” Alex almost fell from the bed before she fully woke up and sat besides Kara, hugging her as tightly as she could. “It’s ok, it’s over now.” She kissed Kara’s head and guided her to lay on her chest until she calmed down.   
The 2 of them stayed in bed almost all day, watching TV, talking about random things, a few times Alex did manage to get Kara to speak about her feelings. She also got Kara to eat a little during the day.   
Alex decided to call Eliza, Kara always felt better after talking to her.   
Eliza arrived at 8 am the next day. Kara had woke up a lot calmer today so she decided she wanted to make breakfast for everyone. She told her everything that happened 2 days ago and by the end of the night she finally told her about Lena, how smart and beautiful Lena is, how horrible her family is, even though Eliza knows the basics because their names are always all over the news. She told her how confused she was with her feelings towards Lena, how scared she was to say something and potentially destroy their friendship if Lena doesn’t reciprocate this feelings. “I can understand that you’re scared, but you know what I noticed when I saw Lena for the first time during the Thanksgiving dinner? She looks at you like you mean the world to her. Her eyes light up whenever she’s with you, whenever she’s talking to you.”

“Yeah, and she laughs at your jokes and let’s be honest, you’re not that funny.”

“Oh shut up. You and Maggie are always laughing and I haven’t heard 1 good joke, but you don’t hear me laughing at you.”

“Come on Kara, you’re just…”

“Enough, the 2 of you. Kara, our point is, you can take your time but you shouldn’t be scared of telling her when you’re ready.”

“I will think about it later. Can we watch The Wizard of Oz during lunch?”

“Oh God, Again? Come on Kara, there’s…”

“Alex please. Of course we can watch it darling.”

“But mom…”

“Alex honey, your sister is having a hard time and all she asked for was to watch a movie, can you please sit and stop complaining? We didn’t complain when you were sad and spent days and days watching the same movie and listening to sad music in your room, did we? I even remember Kara offering to watch it with you every night and sitting with you when you’re crying in your room.” Alex sighed and looked up at Kara. 

“Yeah, I remember that. I’m sorry Kara. We can watch The Wizard of Oz as many times as you want, ok?”

“Thank you. And thank you Eliza.” She got arms around her sister and mother and stayed there with them for a minute. She got up and started to help Eliza with lunch.   
As they finish, they all sat in the living room and watched the movie twice before Kara fell asleep with her head in her mother’s lap and her legs in Alex’s.   
Eliza decided to stay in with Kara until Friday, so Alex could go to work without worrying if her sister was eating and sleeping and also to talk to her about everything there’s been bothering her. Kara takes time to share things, she says some things here and there and Eliza understands that she mostly misses her parents and feels guilty for not being fast enough to save Mon-el and a few people during a fire the week before. She’s knows Kara learned the hard way that her powers doesn’t make her completely invincible and that even with them, most of the times she won’t be able to save everyone because she’s still just one and there’s only so much a person, or an alien, can take. 

A week later Eliza had went back home, Kara was back into work and Alex was just spending one day with her, like they used to do before. The week after she’s almost completely back to her old sunny self. She called Lena and told her that they’re going to have a girls night this Friday with Alex, Maggie and even Sam was invited. She had met Sam on her first day back to work and apparently she was Lena’s friend and was working with her at L-Corp now so Kara wanted Lena to have some time with her outside of work and it was also an opportunity to know her better. Lena didn’t have many friends and Kara was happy she wasn’t the first or the only one that was able to see Lena for more than just another Luthor.  
They played games and laughed all night. Eventually Sam said she needed to get back to Ruby, she thanked Kara for everything and said goodbye to everyone before leaving. An hour later Alex and Maggie decided to call it a night too, they thanked Kara and talked to Lena before walking out. “So, how have you been doing?” Lena asked when Kara sat back besides her on the couch. 

“Much better. Eliza came and being with her and Alex always makes me feel better, it’s like their special power. I’m slowly getting back into my routine and Eliza also told me that talking about everything with a professional would probably help even more so, I talked to Alex and I’m seeing a therapist now. She works at the DEO and she deals with the agents that have PTSD and it does helps so much. Because she works at the DEO, she obviously knows I’m Supergirl so I get to explain everything to her.”

“I’m so happy for you. You know, I was also thinking about seeing a therapist because everything that happened to me, from seeing my birth mother dying at the age of 4 to my brother being a mass murderer, was very traumatic, I have a lot to deal with and I’m starting to think that drinking is not going to solve all my problems.”

“No, it definitely won’t. If you want, because you know I’m Supergirl, I can probably get an appointment scheduled for you to see the DEO therapist. You don’t have to, but with her, you won’t have to hide anything, you can talk about Kara or Supergirl, you can talk about aliens attacks, just, anything.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea actually, thank you. This was never an option with Lillian, she says we should be able to deal with our feelings on our own. Now I think that maybe, if she had asked for help with Lex right in the beginning, he would’ve been able to turn everything around. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe he was destined to be like that, we’ll never know, but I’ve caught myself thinking about it a few times. I decided to look for help before it’s too late and I’m more than happy to be able to do this, take this next step with you.” 

“I’m more than happy to help, you need this just as much as I do.” She smiled and gave Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I also wanted to tell you something. I don’t know how to do this yet so give me a few minutes to organize everything in my head before speaking.”

“Of course, take your time.”

“Ok so…” Kara finally started to speak 2 minutes later but paused a few times to breath and play with the buttons on her shirt. “I few months ago I started to feel something, I didn’t know how to explain it, I wasn’t even sure of what it was so I ignored it. Anyway, you know I was with Mike or mon-el, but the truth is, we’re never happy together. He was constantly blaming me for everything, he disrespect me all the time and he even screamed at me in front of everyone at work just because I didn’t do what he wanted. I started dating him because everyone was pressuring me too, he told me he liked me but I told him I just wanted us to be friends, he got upset and was using this to make everyone feel bad for him and then everyone started to tell me to give him a chance. I regret this decision every single day, I still feel bad for what happened but I was going to end everything that day. Well, back to the thing I was feeling, I started feeling it when we met. It felt like a bunch of butterflies in my stomach everytime I saw you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day and apparently, I was being very obvious at work because I couldn’t stop talking about you. Everyone told me I was staring at your eyes all night during Thanksgiving and that I had a silly smile every time you spoke…”

“Oh my God…”

“What?” Kara’s eyes shot up and she was nervously waiting for Lena to speak again. 

“Sam she… she said the same thing today. She was rolling her eyes when we went outside to get the pizza. She said I was staring at you all night and had a silly smile every time you spoke to me. She also said she saw the same behavior coming from you but I didn’t believe her, she loves to say this things just to encourage me to ask another girl out.” Lena was looking at the floor with wide eyes, could this really be happening? She has been trying to shove her feelings down for months now and suddenly, they all came rushing back to the surface. 

“So you… I mean, ok wait, I’m not sure I understood this all right but, we’ve both been doing the same thing for months and not realizing?”

“Kind of, yeah. I started to realize I was falling for you a few days before… he showed up. But I decided to not do anything about it because I didn’t know if you liked girls and I was scared of losing you, you were still my only friend here in National City, and I’d probably lose Alex, Winn, James and Maggie if I told you and you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Oh my Rao, I started to understand my feelings for you a few weeks after I accept to give him a chance. I didn’t want to, I wasn’t happy, but I wanted everyone to leave me alone so I gave him a chance and everyone finally stopped bothering me about it. I was also scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way and then we wouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Oh my God… alright so, what do we do now?” Lena asked nervously while looking at Kara. 

“I don’t know. What are you ok with? We can go slow if that’s what you want. Like, we can start with a date, is that ok?”

“Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you.” Lena was trying to hide her blush by hugging Kara and holding on until she felt the burning on her cheeks fading away. 

“Alright, when we both get a day off and the city is quiet, I will take you to a special place and we will have a picnic. I don’t want anyone interrupting us or disrespecting you so, we’ll go somewhere private. We will be able to eat in peace and also breath some fresh air.”

“I can’t wait. I’m already nervous buy so excited for it.” Lena had a big, bright smile on her face. 

“Don’t be nervous, it will be fun and beautiful, I promise.” She brushed a strand of hair away from Lena’s face and smiled at her. “Now, it’s getting late and tomorrow is already Monday again so, want me to fly you home?”

“No, thank you Supergirl but I can just call my driver. You can fly me next time.” Lena said while getting up from the couch. 

“Oh, ok then.” Kara also got up, walking behind Lena’s towards the door. 

“Thank you, for everything. See you tomorrow?” Lena turned around and looked at Kara while holding the door open.

“Of course boss, see you tomorrow.” Kara had a huge smile and watched Lena walking towards the elevator before closing the door. She walked back to the living room and superspeeded to clean everything up and then went to take a shower. She got dressed and dried her hair, she braided her it quickly and went to bed. She searched for Lena’s heartbeat. When she found it, she could tell that Lena was already sleeping, her heartbeat calm and constant, and Kara used it as her lullaby, falling asleep in a few minutes with a little smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome


End file.
